Apel
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Seperti yang kita tahu dalam mitologi yunani kuno, apel adalah buah suci dewi Aphrodite. Maka tindakan melempar apel kearah seseorang merupakan sebuah pernyataan cinta. Bagaimana jika para Boboiboy memperebutkan Fang dengan sebuah apel?-Boboiboy x Fang
1. Chapter 1

**Apel**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta studios**

 **Summary: Seperti yang kita tahu dalam mitologi yunani kuno, apel adalah buah suci dewi Aphrodite. Maka tindakan melempar apel kearah seseorang merupakan sebuah pernyataan cinta. Bagaimana jika para Boboiboy memperebutkan Fang dengan sebuah apel?**

 **Genre: Humor (?), Romance (?)**

 **Pair: Boboiboy x Fang.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Elemental Boboiboy, Yaoi, Slash, Gaje, Tak Sesuai EyD, Typo(S), alur berantakan, OOC, dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heh? benarkah ada hal macam ni?"

Ying dan Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut Boboiboy Gempa sebanyak lima kali.

"Ihh.. Gempa! Harus berapa kali kami mengatakan hal itu sampai kau percaya?!" Tanya Ying dengan kesal.

"Gempa, tak ada pertanyaan lain apa yang terlintas dikepalamu," Ujar Taufan bosan. Diikuti anggukan dari Api dan Air.

Sedangkan Gempa hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Eheheh.. sorry,"

"Lalu... untuk apa kalian menceritakan hal ini pada kami?" Tanya Halilintar menatap Ying dan Yaya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kalian tak ingin mencobanya?"

"Mencoba?" Beo Api. Bukan hanya Api tapi keempat Boboiboy yang lainnya ikut mengangkat sebelah alis mereka, bingung.

"Hah... bukankah tadi kami sudah bilang, melempar apel pada seseorang merupakan pernyataan cinta. Aku jadi penasaran, jika kalian melakukan hal itu pada Fang, siapa ya yang bakal Fang terima?" Ujar Yaya tersenyum penuh arti.

Tubuh kelima Boboiboy membeku seketika.

Benar juga! Diantara mereka berlima, siapa yang akan Fang terima?

Mereka pun akhirnya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan sengit.

'Tentu saja apel-ku yang akan Fang tangkap!' Pikir mereka secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan Ying dan Yaya, mereka sedang bersorak gembira di dalam pikiran mereka.

'Yes! Rencana berhasil!' Pikir Yaya dan Ying.

.

.

Saat ini Fang sedang berada di kedai coklat Tok Aba. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah karena latihan basket, karena terlalu lelah dan malas untuk pulang dahulu, ia masih mengenakan seragam lengkap.

"Eh... Fang? Kau baru pulang? Padahal Boboiboy sudah pulang sejak tadi," Ujar sebuah robot berbentuk bola berwarna kuning yang baru saja menaruh ice chocolate di hadapan Fang.

"Hari ini ada latihan basket, Ocho." Bahkan menyebut nama sang robot secara lengkap saja Fang terlalu malas. Ia menatap Ice chocolate dihadapannya. "Setahuku aku tak memesan apapun," Bingungnya.

"Oh ini kutraktir, tenang saja." Jawab Ochobot.

"Terima kasih, Ocho. Kau sangat baik. Bisa-bisa aku semakin suka padamu," Ujar Fang yang entah mengapa langsung bersemangat, padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sekarat. Maklum, ketua ekskul basketnya itu adalah iblis merah berkedok pemuda kurang tinggi pecinta gunting, membuatnya menjalani latihan bagaikan di neraka, jadi wajarlah kalau ia bertingkah seperti orang sekarat. #uhukk

Sedangkan Ochobot yang mendengar kata 'suka' dari mulut Fang, hanya bisa berblushing ria. Namun begitu mengingat Boboiboy sangat menyukai Fang, buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya(?).

'Ingat Ochobot, Fang itu milik Boboiboy! Kau tidak boleh menusuk Boboiboy dari belakang,' Pikir Ochobot menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk tidak salting.

"Iyelah," Ujar Ochobot berpura-pura terlihat bosan.

"Seriuslah. Ketimbang Boboiboy, aku jauh lebih menyukaimu. Seandainya kau manusia, pasti kau sudah kujadikan pacar." Ujar Fang lagi sebelum akhirnya sibuk menghabiskan ice chocolate pemberian Ochobot. Kebetulan banget ia memang kehausan.

'Huwa... sebenarnya ada apa dengan Fang?' Pikir Ochobot malu.

Uh... mungkin ini karena faktor kelelahan membuat Fang tak dapat berpikir jernih dan berucap ngaco, Ochobot.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada lima pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. 'Dasar Ochobot, musuh dalam selimut, pengkhianat!' Pikir Kelima Boboiboy bersamaan.

Uh oh... mereka cemburu rupanya.

"Huwaaa Ochobot jahat,"

Sebuah suara melengking menginterupsi Ochobot dan Fang. Dan dua buah lengan mengalung leher Fang dari belakang, membuat Fang merasakan beban berat di punggungnya.

"Fang itu punyaku! Jadi jangan direbut!" Rengek Taufan bergelayut manja di punggung Fang. Ia menatap Ochobot dengan pipi yang digembungkan, ngambek.

"O-Oy Boboiboy, lepaslah! Memangnya kau pikir kau tak berat apa?" Protes Fang mencoba menyingkirkan Taufan dari punggungnya.

"Tak mau! Nanti jika kulepas, Fang diambil Ochobot. Fang kan punyaku," Ujar Taufan menatap tajam Ochobot, namun meskipun begitu pipinya tetap menggembung.

Perempatan jalan terlihat di jidat Fang, "Siapa yang punya siapa, Hah?! Seenaknya saja mengklaim," Kesal Fang menyikut perut Taufan, membuat sang empunya melapaskan Fang sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lihatlah wajahmu, Taufan. Sangat lucu.. ahahahah..." Api tertawa puas melihat wajah kesakitan Taufan.

"Tahu nih Taufan asal bicara saja," Ujar Gempa, sedangkan Air hanya diam.

"Fang adalah milikmu? Bermimpi saja sana," Ujar Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tentu saja Fang milikku. Kalian mengaku saja," Ujar Taufan setelah tak lagi merasa kesakitan. Ia menatap keempat Boboiboy dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sedangkan Fang sendiri, ia hanya duduk anteng ditempat semula masih dengan menikmati Ice Chocolate yang ada ditangannya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada keributan yang terjadi di belakangnya. Hey, ia masih kelelahan tahu.

"Kalian akan kalah, karena aku akan melakukannya sekarang," Ujar Taufan menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari saku celanaya.

"Apa?! Kau dapat darimana apel itu?!" Kejut empat lainnya.

"Dah~" Ujar Taufan masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia pun kembali menghampiri Fang.

"Fang!" Panggil Taufan.

"apa?" Sahut Fang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku punya apel loh. Apa kau mau?" Tawar Taufan. Taufan bersiap untuk melempar apel ke arah Fang begitu Fang menoleh untuk menatapnya

"G-gawat! F-Fang jangan—!"

"Aku tak butuh apel darimu. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang itu ketenangan bukannya apel," Ujar Fang ketus sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba.

JLEBB

Rasanya hati Taufan seperti tertusuk sebuah tombak. Sakit.

"Pfftt—AHAHAHAHAH!" Tawa Api terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Gempa dan Air tertawa pelan, dan Halilintar tertawa mengejek.

"Ahahah... Bahkan apelnya belum dilempar," Ujar Api masih terbahak.

"Sayang sekali kau kalah Taufan. Memalukan." Ujar Halilintar sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sebenarnya waktumu itu kurang tepat, menurutku." Ujar Gempa tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, Taufan sudah kalah. Jadi tak ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua," Ujar Air dengan kalem.

Sedangkan Taufan, ia sedang pundung dibawah pohon sambil mengais-ngais tanah. Meratapi nasibnya yang mengenaskan.

Karena Taufan sudah dinyatakan kalah, sekarang yang tersisa tinggal empat Boboiboy.

Kira-kira siapa yang dapat melempar buah apel pada Fang dengan mulus?

TBC(?)

Yosh! Padahal ada fanfic yang belum dilanjut tapi malah buat fanfic yang baru .-.

Sebenarnya saya mau buat fanfic ini menjadi oneshot tapi karena mood ngetik saya itu labil –semangat diawalnya, dari tengah kebawah udah gak mood ngetik— jadi beginilah hasilnya.

Maafkan saya jika ceritanya gaje ataupun semacamnya. Bisa saya hapus kok, tenang saja.

Jika ada yang membaca fanfic ini, saya akan mencoba update kilat. Tapi ya begitulah...

 **Salam** _ **C**_


	2. Chapter 2

Taufan menghela napas sambil memandang keempat Boboiboy dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hanya tinggal melempar buah apel pada Fang, susah banget sih," Ujar Taufan.

"Kami tak ingin bernasib tragis sepertimu, tahu!" Ujar Api menyeringai mengejek. Sedangkan Taufan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Air, Api kejam!" Rengek Taufan sambil memeluk air.

"Bukan urusanku," Ujar Air datar. "Lepaskan pelukanmu. Tak sudi aku dipeluk olehmu, bisa-bisa Fang juga menolakku lagi," Ujarnya kalem sambil melepaskan pelukan Taufan.

"Benar juga! Kalau kita dekat-dekat Taufan, bisa-bisa kita ikut ditolak Fang lagi. Taufan menjauhlah dariku," Ujar Api dengan riangnya.

"Huwaa Hali! Air dan Api kejam padaku!" Rengek Taufan ingin menubruk Halilintar, namun langsung mendapat tendangan penuh kasih dari Halilintar.

"Menjijikan," Ujar Halilintar dingin menatap tajam Taufan yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Hali, tidakkah itu terlalu kejam?" Gempa miris melihat Taufan.

"Tak peduli," Ujar Halilintar langsung berjalan pergi.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Air. Mengabaikan Gempa yang sedang mencolek-colek tubuh pingsan Taufan, dan Api yang tertawa puas.

"Menemui Fang," Ujar Halilintar acuh tak acuh.

"Oh. Semoga tak berhasil," Ujar Air dengan datarnya.

Halilintar melirik sinis Air sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Sedangkan Air mengabaikan tatapan sinis Halilintar dan menghampiri Gempa, Api, dan Taufan yang sudah sadar.

"Hey Air, kemana Halilintar?" Heran Gempa saat iris goldnya tak mendapati sosok merah mengintimidasi.

"Dia pergi menemui Fang," Ujar Air kalem.

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda!" Kejut Gempa. Air hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Ujar Taufan langsung menggunakan air skeatboardnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ah.. Taufan ingin membuat Halilintar senasib dengannya," Ujar Api sambil terkekeh senang.

"Ayo kita susul," Ujar Gempa menarik tangan Air dan Api.

.

.

.

.

Fang sedang berada di kedai Tok Aba, ia sedang meminta tolong pada Ochobot untuk membantunya memperbaiki Jam Kuasanya yang dirasanya sedikit rusak.

"Bagaimana, Ochobot? Apakah bisa diperbaiki?" Tanya Fang memperhatikan Ochobot yang masih serius memperbaiki jam kuasanya.

"Sudah selesai kuperbaiki kok." Ujar Ocho setelah beberapa saat sambil menyerahkan jam kuasa itu kembali pada Fang.

"Syukurlah," Lega Fang.

"Bagaimana bisa rusak?" Tanya Ochobot bingung, "Setahuku akhir-akhir ini tak ada serangan dari Adudu,"

"Oh ini... setiap malam aku selalu berlatih, makanya semalam jam ini rusak karena aku tak sengaja terjatuh dari atap,"

"Jatuh dari atap? Kau tak apa kan, Fang?" Tanya Ochobot panik sambil mengecek tubuh Fang.

"Ayolah,Ochobot. Jatuh seperti itu bukankah hal yang biasa," Ujar Fang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh iya ya,"

"Fang,"

Fang menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Boboiboy?" Heran Fang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Halilintar dingin.

"Suka-suka dong," Ujar Fang ketus.

Kening Halilintar berkedut kesal. Kalau tahu Fang ada disini, Halilintar tak perlu capek-capek berjalan kaki pergi kerumahnya tadi. Ia diberitahu oleh adik Fang kalau Fang ada di kedai Tok Aba, Ia lantas pergi dengan gerakan kilat, ia lelah berjalan kaki dan terlebih ia sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Suara Fang menyadarkannya.

"Kau mau apel?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Halilintar.

Serius nih? Halilintar manawarinya?

Kalau Fang perhatikan lagi, memang benar ditangan kanan Halilintar terdapat buah merah tersebut. Tapi seriusan Halilintar menawarinya? Maksudnya, Hey, seingat Fang tadi di kedai ini hanya ada ia dan Ochobot. Namun tiba-tiba Boboiboy Halilintar datang dan menawarinya apel. Jangan-jangan Halilintar datang kemari hanya untuk menawarinya apel?

Entah mengapa Fang merasa malu sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

'Hey, Fang, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan sih!' Pikir Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tch, kau dengar tidak sih?" Nada sinis menyadarkan Fang dari lamunannya.

"Oh-Itu.. Boleh deh," Ujar Fang agak tergagap.

Halilintar menyeringai penuh kemenangan, membuat Fang dan Ochobot bingung.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Tangkap," Ujar Halilintar masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan, melempar buah apel tersebut dengan jarak yang dekat, agar tak ada yang mencoba menggagalkan aksinya.

"Fang!"

Namun Halilintar tak akan mengira jika Taufan datang dan menubruk tubuh Fang membuat keduanya terjatuh ditanah. Dan membuat apelnya—

̶―ditangkap oleh Ochobot.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Taufan?! Sakitlah!" Ujar Fang kesal mencoba menyingkirkan Taufan dari atas tubuhnya.

"Eheheh.. maaf, maaf," Ujar Taufan tertawa tanpa dosa sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh Fang, mengabaikan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Halilintar.

Fang mendengus kesal sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu akibat pebuatan Taufan tadi. Namun akhirnya ia bergidik ngeri begitu merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Taufan...," Ujar Halilintar dengan penuh penekanan.

Gempa, Air, dan Api baru saja tiba di kedai Tok Aba.

"Huh... Harusnya tadi kita langsung kemari, dan bukannya pergi ke rumah Fang," Ujar Api mendengus kesal.

"Maaf, aku kan tak tahu," Ujar Gempa kelelahan.

"Hey lihat! Sepertinya Halilintar sebentar lagi akan mengamuk," Ujar Air dengan tenangnya sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

"Sepertinya Taufan berhasil menggagalkan Halilintar," Gumam Gempa menatap buah apel yang berada di tangan besi milik Ochobot. Bukan hanya Gempa, tapi Air dan Api juga menatap Ochobot.

"Ahahahah... Halilintar selamat ya," Api terbahak-bahak.

Halilintar semakin tersulut emosi.

Taufan tersenyum dengan polosnya.

Gempa tersenyum miris, membayangkan nasib Taufan.

Air memasang wajah tak peduli.

Sedangkan Fang dan Ochobot, mereka memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Ah..., sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," Ujar Taufan dengan nada yang terpaksa riang.

"Bye!" Langsung saja Taufan pergi dengan air skeatboardnya.

"Kemari kau, Taufan!" dan tentu saja Halilintar tidak akan membiarkan Taufan pergi begitu saja, ia langsung melesat mengejar Taufan dengan gerakan kilatnya.

Fang sama sekali tak mengerti.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa Halilintar menyerang Taufan seperti ingin membunuhnya?

Dan kenapa Gempa hanya diam saja? Bukankah biasanya ia akan menghentikan Taufan dan Halilintar?

"Hey, Ochobot, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Fang pada Ochobot dengan nada berbisik.

"Aku juga tak tahu,"

Sedangkan ketiga Boboiboy itu sendiri...

Api masih asik-asiknya menonton pertarungan Halilintar dan Taufan sambil tepuk tangan dan berteriak menyemangati mereka.

Air masih memasang ekspresi tidak peduli dan mencoba untuk tertidur di meja kedai.

Gempa memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Tak apalah. Setidaknya dengan ini yang tersisa hanya tinggal kami bertiga. Good job, Taufan."

TBC

A.N: oh iya! sebelumnya aku juga pernah buat yang seperti ini di fic-ku yang judulnya 'Drabble BoboiFang' tapi fic itu kuhapus karena sesuatu.

oke lupakan. jadi menurut kalian diantara Gempa, Air, dan Api siapa yang harus kupasangkan dengan Fang?


End file.
